<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>01 음 (mmmh) by londoneyedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974393">01 음 (mmmh)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl'>londoneyedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KAI (开): a tracklist. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Context: Kai and Baekhyun's reaction video to "Mmmh", Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Just come into my arms</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Destroy me if you want. </i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Kai - 음 (mmmh), from the album KAI (开), 2020.</strong>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KAI (开): a tracklist. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>01 음 (mmmh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first of my stories written inspired by the songs in jongin's album, KAI (开), released november 30th, 2020. title is from the first song + title track of the album.<br/>i'm really writing this because i'm really proud and so, so happy that jongin finally debuted solo, and he really made me wanna write - which, wow, i haven't done it properly in quite a while, and a while longer for this fandom... his impact!<br/>this is obviously a work of fiction, not meant to represent the people mentioned in this in any way.<br/>i love kai and baekhyun and all the other exos &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“'Just come into my arms</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Destroy me if you want.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kai - 음 (mmmh), from the album KAI (开), 2020.</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ♡ </p>
</div><p>It had been amusing, Jongin admits, to see Baekhyun react to his music video. Not to say he’d expected it, of course, considering that not much in it was new to Baekhyun: not the song, which Jongin had let him listen after letting Baekhyun beg prettily for a moment or two; not the dancing, considering the almost decade they’ve known and been working with each other; and definitely not his body, taking into account the few years they’ve been in a relationship, and even before, when they’d only been colleagues, and then friends.</p>
<p>However, Jongin will also admit that he was glad that he was still capable of rendering Baekhyun to very few words, if any at all. It was...flattering, flustering, and also made him want to kiss his boyfriend senseless as soon as possible. Which wasn’t very soon, so he simply watched his own music video, while also trying not to laugh and tease Baekhyun over his reactions.</p>
<p>In his defense, he did try to do some damage control, not that it worked or did any good; but he’s sure the fans found it funny, or at least mildly entertaining, to see him trying to transfer the attention from Baekhyun’s obvious drooling over him to the CGI - which was, indeed, very good and worthy of said attention.</p>
<p>He’s not under any assumption that Baekhyun didn’t notice how he’d been entertaining himself at Baekhyun’s expense, if the hand he’d used to grip Jongin’s leg, blunt nails teasing the inside of Jongin’s thigh, was any indication. There <em>would </em>be retribution later.</p>
<p>There’d been a battle of emotions within him, between the excitement at what awaited them as soon as there were no outsider eyes laying upon them, and that flustering feeling inside him that, at the same time as something similar existed whenever people praised him, was so intensely different from it because Baekhyun isn’t <em>people</em>, he’s- Baekhyun. <em>His </em>Baekhyun.</p>
<p>It’d seemed like time had purposely started to go by slower than usual, the more Jongin - and he was sure he wasn’t the only one - wanted it to pass so he could be back in his apartment, Baekhyun pressed against him, the two of them intimately close together as they both gave and took to and from each other freely.</p>
<p>So when they’d finally gotten to Jongin’s apartment, none of them were that surprised that it didn’t take a second after the door had closed shut before Baekhyun was pressing him against it, palms splayed over his over complimented shoulders, touching his lips to Jongin’s almost bruisingly.</p>
<p>Jongin gave in easily, sucking Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth as his hands settled just above Baekhyun’s hips, under the slightly loose shirt he was wearing. He let Baekhyun take</p>
<p>“Was all that sexual frustration?” Jongin raised an eyebrow, his voice that much lower, following the level at which he was speaking. One of his hands slid to the small of Baekhyun’s back, and he pressed their hips together, reveling in the breathless gasp that escaped Baekhyun’s mouth. Jongin teasingly brushed their lips together in a ghost of a kiss. “If that’s how you’d react, I might just have to give you a lap dance one of these days.”</p>
<p>Leaning in just so, Baekhyun let his tongue slide over Jongin’s bottom lip. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” As sudden as he was smooth, he trapped Jongin’s lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to feel Jongin’s cock twitch inside his pants where it was pressing against Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Jongin didn’t let Baekhyun have the upper hand any longer, turning them around and grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s wrists, holding them with one of his hands. He looked down at Baekhyun, eyes so very attentive to every reaction, eating it up as though it was the first time they did this, as he always did. No matter how long they’ve been doing this, it never gets old - never gets boring.</p>
<p>“I’ll threaten you with whatever I like.” He would’ve sounded soothing, would’ve seemed so, too, with his soft, even voice, had it not been for the hungry look in his eyes - had it not been for the words that had spilled from his mouth.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine, but he’d only quirked his lip in a playful little smirk. “Destroy me if you want.” His voice had a sing-song quality to it when he said the familiar words, but everything else about him - from his unwavering eyes, to the tip of his tongue that came to moist his bottom lip, to the way his hips had stuttered, <em>needing </em>- gave away how serious he was when he said it. like he’d never meant anything else before as much as he meant his words.</p>
<p>Jongin dived down to feast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um... i might write a second chapter of the story w smut but tbh i'm not sure? i felt it ended so nicely the way it did... idk anyway lmk what you think!</p>
<p>hey!! if u wanna yell abt jongin + exo on tt, im on @winterjonginnie. if u just wanna see me being lame abt usual daily stuff, i'm on @londoneyedgirl.</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed the fic! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>